Where Damon's heart lies
by DiamondSoulmate
Summary: When Damon sees that he has made so many mistakes that not even Elena wants to for give him he decides to take the first chance to redeem himself serious. To bad no one told him that that chance included Bonnie and both of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. Please enjoy my first edition of "Where Damon's heart lys." It took a lot of editing and sweat... (I'm kidding about the sweat.) to make this. So I hope you'll enjoy especially if your a Vampire Diaries fanatic like ME. 0.o

8:00p.m Saturday night.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home?" Eric said flashing Bonnie one of his brilliant smiles.

"Of course I'm sure. I have to make another stop on my way home anyway."

"I'll call you later than."

Bonnie smiled as her insides flipped thinking about hearing Eric's voice over the phone. She gave one last goodbye to Eric with her fingers and turned around heading for her last destination before she could go home. If only she could stop time for a second then she would be able to spend all the time she wanted with Eric. They had met 2 weeks ago and were getting along well. So far they hadn't been on any dates but Bonnie felt no type of way because Eric was such a sweetheart. He loved the mysterious wonders just like her and he cared as strongly for his family just as she did. Standing at 5'9" with deep blue eyes, short blonde hair and a wicked smile, Eric seemed too good to be true.

Even as Bonnie looked back to see Eric still watching her she couldn't believe he had an interest in her.

The sudden buzz on her hip snapped her out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Hello." Bonnie answered on the third ring.

"Hey Bonnie where are you?"

"Elena?" the phone began to brake up and Elena's voice was muffled by static.

"Oh my god," Bonnie quickly dialed Elena's number back. "I can't believe I forgot again." The light skin teen halted at the red light as she waited for Elena to pick up. Elena wasn't going to buy Bonnie's excuse this time. They had made plans tonight to meet up and do some studying together. Bonnie had canceled on Elena twice already and three times would most definitely mean a strike out.

When Elena's phone went straight to voicemail Bonnie decided that she could go to the fabric store some other time.

As she waited for the traffic light to turn green a chill ran through the air and raised the hairs on the back of her neck.

Her phone buzzed on her hip again.

"Hello, Elena. "

"Nope."

Bonnie took her cell from her ear to look at the caller ID.

"Stefan?"

A deep smooth voice chuckled on the other line of the phone. "You know you don't seem like the dumb type but now I think my opinion might just change."

"Damon." Bonnie said no longer aloof. Damon's poor sense of humor was enough to drive her up a wall.

"And the contestant has finally figured out who the mystery caller is, and who I may say is a very handsome fellow." Damon said sarcastically.

"What do you want Damon and why are you calling me from Stefan's phone?"

Bonnie began to cross the street as the traffic light finally turned green.

"Well our little lovebird left his phone at home and went to Elena's. He called me so I could call you because evidently Elena was worried about you. She says your phone keeps going to voicemail and blah, blah, blah."

"Well you can call back and let Elena know that I am fine."

"I'm not a messenger you know. You call her and let her know yourself."

"Well I would but I keep getting her voicemail."

There was a pause over the phone.

"Damon?"

"I'm here. I don't do very well with this back and forth thing so I might just fall asleep on the phone every other second or so."

"Damon can you be serious?"

"If I could be any more serious than I am now I'm sure you'll be the first to know."

Bonnie stopped in front of an alley so she could give Damon a piece of what she'd been holding back but instead something caught her attention. A dark figure loomed over a red head with a high squeaky voice. It was as if they were invisible to the world. The way they attacked each other made it seem like they were newly weds who couldn't wait for their honeymoon.

"Bonnie if you're trying to do my falling-asleep-on-the-phone thing, its not working."

Though it was rude, Bonnie couldn't stop staring. Not because she was interested but because she really could not look away. She couldn't move her body nor barely utter a word. The only thing the consumed teen could do was watch as the mans hands pulled the red heads dress all the way up pass her hips. He let his hand linger in front of his crotch for a bit and then he grabbed a hand full of the red heads ass and pushed himself up between her legs. A squeal of ecstasy filled the alley way from wall to wall.

"Hey Bonnie what the heck was that?"

"It… Uh… He….it" Bonnie tried to speak but she couldn't. For some odd reason her mind, body and senses were all drawn to this woman and her lover.

Throat going dry, Bonnie let out a choke and caught the attention of the man coming close to peak.

He starred at her and she starred back at him. It seemed like minutes passed as the redheads moans turned into screams of pleasure. The man smiled obviously feeling the woman convulse around him. What made it even worse was that the mans eyes began to slowly become red. She'd seen that happen once and it wasn't a human that it happened to.

"Bonnie what the hell are you doing?" Damon yelled into the phone.

Bonnie jumped feeling her face flush.

"Um Damon… I… uh… I…"

"Spit it out already."

She would if she could but if seeing this tonight wasn't the weirdest thing she had ever seen in her life then the fact that the man was now at the red heads neck, and it was not sweat that leaked down her throat and made its way into his…

"Vampire." Bonnie whispered shaken by realization.

"What? Bonnie are you going to do this the whole time were on the phone."

"Damon vampire." she said backing up slowly still in utter shock.

"Bonnie stop whispering into the phone. I can't make out what you're saying."

"God dammit Damon I just said vampire."

The line went still and so did the red head underneath the bloodthirsty animal.

The man… vampire dropped the now useless body and looked at Bonnie. As he fixed his pants and shirt back he tilted his head to the right a bit looking at his preys' complete figure and licked his lips.

A scream developed in Bonnie's throat but it didn't make its way out. Instead she felt a rush go through her as the feeling slowly came back to her body. She turned to do the only thing that made sense at the moment.

She ran. Honestly Bonnie knew that she couldn't outrun a vampire but her fear drowned out most of her thoughts.

"Oh no, no, no, no, where do you think you're going?" The vampire appeared in front of Bonnie and she halted to a stop. She felt his strength as the 6'2", green eyed and pale vampire grabbed onto her forearms pulling her up against him. A piece of dark black hear fell in front of his left eye but that did not hide the hunger that looked back at her.

"You liked my little show didn't you?" His voice was thick and his accent rolled of his tongue like water.

"Get off of me."

"Oh feisty. Just the way I like them. You know Bonnie," he paused to smirk at the look on the teens face as she tried to figure out how he knew her. "I've had my eyes on you for a very long time. I knew it was only a matter of time before I could finally have you. Honestly I began to doubt I could lay a hand on you because of that stupid charm you've been wearing." The vampire paused to laugh. "But with a little patience I finally retrieved it."

Bonnie shivered with fear as she remembered handing the charm to Eric. His interest in it didn't seem at all harmless.

"Eric." the vampire called out only letting one of Bonnie's arms go so they could turn around.

Eric appeared from the alleyway's dark shadows still as handsome as he was a couple of minutes ago. He looked at Bonnie showing no feelings on his mesmerizing face. "Yes Luke."

"Will you hold up your little treasure for miss Bonnie to see."

Eric did so pulling a gold diamond as big as a quarter out of his pocket. The chain attached to it dangling from his hands.

Bonnie gasped and tried to reach for the only protection her grandmother had said would keep her from any danger. It was a gift from Caroline that actually turned out to be a charm against vampires. Eric snatched his hand away and put the diamond back into his pocket. He looked at Bonnie but still showed no emotion yet her on the other hand let all emotions display on her face. Anger, pain, fear, surprise and most definitely hurt. Eric seen this and broke eye contact with Bonnie. Instead he locked eyes with Luke.

"You can go pull the truck around front. She was talking to someone on the phone before I consumed her and I don't need anyone popping up and ruining anything."

Eric nodded once and began to walk away.

"Eric you know you played your part really well. You should of played the part of an ass." Bonnie yelled out to the vampires back. If she was going down she wasn't going to let her fear drag her down further too.

Eric appeared in front of Bonnie and she felt her throat go dry. "You should really watch your mouth."

"You should watch your back. I know Damon will be here any moment. He's the one I was talking to on my cell."

Eric looked at her trying to see if her eyes held the truth or an empty threat.

"Who the hell is Damon?" Luke said braking the silence. "Please do tell that it's not Damon as in one of the Salvatore brothers."

"Yeah that's him." Eric said still staring at Bonnie.

"This is just wonderful. A Salvatore coming to save a humans life. Damon Salvatore at that. Last time I checked Damon couldn't care about any human life." The green eyed vampire laughed a deep laugh. "Man Bonnie I wouldn't put the hope of my life in Damons hands if I were you. I dont understand why he hasn't taken your life yet." Luke spun Bonnie back up against him. "You just smell so delectable. Do you know how I much I will adapt once I have your blood spreading through my veins?"

The green eyed vampire let his tongue move from the tip of Bonnie's chin to her caramel cheek.

"Uh. Get off." She let out a disgusted sound.

"Eric get the van now."

Bonnie didn't hear the vampire leave but she felt the rush of air as he did.

"And just for your pleasure," Luke whispered turning his attention back to Bonnie. "I'll make you reach every peak you'd ever imagine in the little mortal hours you have left. I'll make sure you will not die unsatisfied.''

He gripped her ass suddenly and used his free hand to bring her face up to his. He kissed her even though she pounded on his chest and squirmed for release.

When he removed his mouth from Bonnie's she took a swing to his face. Using the cellphone that was still in her hand she hit Luke straight across the mouth. He stayed still for a while as he processed Bonnie's hit. He should of seen that coming.

Suddenly Bonnie felt her back hit up against a brick wall to one of the stores they stood out side of. The impact was fast and made her dizzy for a while.

"Bonnie don't you see that your making this all so much better for me. Your fighting back makes me want you more and because I cant take you yet it makes your death more horrible for you and greatly satisfying for me." Luke shivered and pushed himself up against Bonnie. "All I can think about is how sweet you innocence is going to fell around my…"

The vampire didn't even finish his sentence as something swooshed in pulling Luke away. Bonnie hit the ground and felt a jolt of pain rush through her knee. She ignored it as a tall figure stood over her wearing a leather jacket she knew all too well.

"Well, well, well. Damon Salvatore long time no see." Luke said still on his ass wearing a devilish smile.

A big THX for taking the time to read the first chapter to my Damon and Bonnie series. An even bigger THX if you comment. I take good and bad comments because either way they both help me improve my writting. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I'm back with my second chapter. o.0. I hope you like it. I tried to put alot of emotion into it and I even began the trust bond between Bonnie and Damon to give off a juicy touch to what'll be waiting in chapter three.

Damon shook the leather jacket he wore more comfortably on his shoulders as he stood in front of Bonnie and a couple feet away from Luke. When he woke up this morning he did not anticipate to be saving any ones life. Especially Bonnie's because apparently if she had the chance she'd stick a stake right through his heart.

"So it's true. Bonnie said you'd probably be coming to save her. I didn't believe it at first" Luke chuckled at whatever humor he thought about at the moment. "I mean look who she was talking about. It's Damon Salvatore for Gods sake. You put shame to the phrase 'he wouldn't even hurt a fly'."

"What are you doing here?" Damon said not really in for trying to make conversation.

Luke looked like he was trying to think about it for a second. "Well let me think. Oh yeah, I came for her." He looked over at Bonnie giving her a devilish stare.

"And what do you want with her?"

Luke turned his attention back to Damon. "Don't worry your pretty face Damon. What I want has nothing to do with you."

"I couldn't care less about anything that has to deal with you. But she," Damon took a step back so that he was next to Bonnie. "She's out of the picture."

Luke actually looked shock. Bonnie smirked to herself. Good. He deserved another smack to the face. Standing up the green eyed vampire fixed the long black jacket he wore and dusted himself off. "Look Damon this isn't something you should get yourself caught up in okay. Just stop playing the prince charming act and let me finish playing the villain act okay. Now if you'll just excuse me." Luke's movements were quick but they weren't as quick as Damon's reflexes. The two vampires fell to the ground moving faster than Bonnie's eyes could adjust to.

A screech of tires filled the empty streets and a big black van pulled up on the curb just a couple feet away from Bonnie. A thick wave rushed over Bonnie's heart as Eric made eye contact with her and showed a sense of darkness in his once beautiful features. Throat going dry Bonnie tried to shout out to Damon just as Eric's hand gripped her up.

"Damon."

The pain in her knee deepened and she went limp on her right leg. Great. She was depending on Damon more than she actually wanted.

Damon turned to look at Bonnie and made a move to retrieve her but Luke's iron grasp held Damon back. He felt his body be thrown down onto the cold side walk and then slammed up against a buildings wall.

"What Damon, you giving up a fight so soon?"

Damon laughed. "Come on Luke. Its like you don't know me at all." With a huge push and then a kick to Luke's chin Damon was back in the lead of the brawl.

Bonnie tried to get away from Eric's hold but it was no use. Somewhat crippled at the moment Bonnie was defenseless as Eric tossed her over his shoulder.

"Eric why are you doing this?" Bonnie said feeling uneasy as she neared the black van. "You should get out while you can. I know this isn't going to end well so you should just…" She was inside the back of the van on the cold metal floors before she could finish her sentence. Pain shot through her knee again and she moaned.

"You know Bonnie my sympathy is running real low for you. You keep talking and I might just kill you myself before Luke."

Bonnie went still as Eric turned away and grabbed for some rope on the opposite side of the van. The sound of her death nearing seemed to overpower her hope that Damon would someway somehow save her. She could hear the small grunts from both the vampires outside still clawing at each others necks. Was she going to actually get away from this horrible nightmare? Did Stefan or Elena begin to feel suspicious and already begun looking for her? Would she actually be able to see her grandmother again? Her thoughts strayed away from her mind before she noticed that Eric was starring at her. His face held… pain. Bonnie shifted uncomfortably under his glare. The light skinned teen watched as Eric's hand slowly reached towards her. Not having many words left to spare Bonnie sat there mute.

Eric's hand inched closer to her face until his thumb grazed her cheek. His soft finger tip wiped something away from Bonnie's cheek.

Was she crying? She hadn't felt it. She couldn't feel anything besides the aching in her knee that made her leg feel numb.

Their eyes met. Hazel against sunset sea. Bonnie shivered as Eric's face changed. It changed back to the face she remembered just moments ago while they were in the library. The feelings he made her feel came rushing back at once and when Eric's lips leaned in to invite hers she didn't hesitate.

A chill ran through Bonnie's spine and she pulled back abruptly. This wasn't her Eric anymore. No matter how much she wanted it to be, it wasn't. He was a monster in her eyes now. That's how she had to see it in order for her to keep herself from any harm.

The sudden movement made Bonnie grunt in pain as she tried to move herself away from Eric.

Eric noticed and looked down at her knee. In the weirdest way Eric's body posture completely changed. His hand slowly reached for where he knew the pain in Bonnie's knee was.

"Don't touch me." Bonnie spat smacking his hand away.

Eric growled and shut the stubborn teen up. His hands grabbed opposite sides of her jean leg and a ripping sound filled the air silencing everything in its path. With a quick jerk Eric moved away from Bonnie. Her now exposed knee released the raw smell of her blood.

Bonnie looked at Eric and saw as his eyes shifted and as his mouth pulled back showing his grimacing teeth.

"E… Eric… W… wait." Bonnie said shaken by this side of Eric.

The blonde headed vampire reached for Bonnie and she screamed. But it was too late. The vampire had hooked his hand under Bonnie's knee and perched his mouth on her wound. As his teeth intertwined with her skin Bonnie cried out. She could fell her right leg going numb almost immediately.

The floor under Bonnie shook and a swift movement of air filled the collapsing space in the van.

"Bonnie?"

Was that Damon's voice. Bonnie tried to look but her vision blurred with every passing second.

"Come on Bonnie I have to get you out of here."

"Damon my knee."

It grew quiet as Damon looked over at Bonnie's knee. That was least of his problems right now. His number one priority was getting Bonnie to safety as quickly as possible.

"We'll get it taken care of when we get out of here." he said swiftly coming out of the vans double back door.

He looked around as he watched Luke's body splayed out in the middle of the street and Eric's chest moving rapidly grasping for air as a wooden stake stood out from the middle of his chest. He should have killed the damn vampire for daring to drain Bonnie but it wasn't worth it. Instead he at least retrieved the necklace which now stayed safely in Bonnie's pocket.

Damon placed his hand more accurate behind Bonnie's back and under both of her knees. Preparing to leave the scenery Damon began his immortal run but something stopped him. Something sharp and piercing. Something that stung more than a thousand wasp bites. His knees buckled beneath him and his body began to go stiff. Damon placed Bonnie on the ground and quickly retrieved the charm from her pocket and slipped it around her neck. Her face lay empty and beautiful as she fell into unconsciousness.

Whatever it was that had overcome Damon at least he knew that nothing could harm Bonnie with the necklace around her neck. Whoever wanted to harm her would have to get her to take the charm off herself and there was no way her stubbornness would give it up.

Still feeling the affect of the drug rushing through his body Damon let himself fall next to Bonnie.

Footsteps drew near until Damon felt a foot shove him over onto his back. His frozen face starred up and met a pair of turquoise colored eyes. The woman had burnt orange colored hair and she wore all gray except for the black knee high boots and the black cloak that hung loosely on her shoulders. The woman smiled down at Damon and shook her head. Her face was oddly familiar but Damon couldn't think straight as his eyelids closed leaving a smear of the women in his vision.

* * *

Something cool and wet ran across Bonnie's head as she recovered from her unconscious state. Someone hummed a soft sweet tune that seemed like a lullaby in her ear. Reacting to instincts Bonnie shot up out of the bed startling the woman.

"My lord Ms. Bennett you nearly scared me to death. What is going on in that mind of yours?"

Bonnie looked at the woman and saw beauty covering every corner of her angel like structure. The woman had her blonde hair up in a bun and wore a deep forest green dress that reflected against her silver eyes.

"Bonnie, please lie down and stop starring at me like that. Is this the way you're going to treat a woman who has taken care of your bumps and bruises."

Bonnie dared not look down to see her knee but she did move it around and it… It felt healed.

The woman smiled noticing Bonnie's astonishment and placed both of her hands down on the young girls shoulder. "Now, Bonnie do not…"

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked not laying back down as the woman intended her to. Her voice sounded raspy from the lack of talking. How long had she been asleep? However long it was she felt groggy.

"Questions latter my dear."

"No, I want questions now." Bonnie noticed that the woman had an accent that belonged in the depths of high classed Dukes and Duchesses in England.

"Damon warned us that you'd be stubborn."

Damon? Memories reappeared in her head playing like a flick in rewind. The last thing she remembered was being in the van with Damon as his hands securely held her tight to his body. What happened? Was he hurt? Bonnie looked at the room around her and noticed she wasn't home safe in her bed where she should have been. She was in a chamber with velvet curtains and old furniture neatly put together to give the room a warm feeling. Her eyes cascaded around until she landed on the bed she laid in. It was huge enough for her, Damon, Elena and Stefan fit in. She shook the picture away trying not to linger on the thought of her and Damon in the same bed.

"Where is Damon?"

The woman seemed to hesitate for a second. "Well I was told not to wake you because then you were bound to ask questions but since you're awake…"

"Just tell me please."

"How about I show you instead."

* * *

Being tortured wasn't something he likely endured everyday. Especially on the days where he rescued damsels in distress. The rain hadn't let up yet and neither did the ravine dipped whips that pelted upon his back for an hour now.

"Tsk, Damon I am highly upset. You've changed a lot over the many centuries we split up. I thought your motto was to kill humans. Not your own kind. Do tell what was going on in your mind when you killed my son."

Damon looked up at Elton Dunn Myer. He was a man of many tricks before and after he became a vampire. Elton had owned a brothel that brought in little woman and definitely little money. That was until Vikki came along. She was a powerful vampire that made a deal with Elton. Elton standing at 6'1" with pure black hair stood frozen in a 32 year old body forever. After he given his life to Vikki she in return gave him the brothel he always wanted. Instead this time the brothel led people in but didn't let anyone out. Not while they were human at least. It was one of the reasons Stefan and Damon decided that the Elton Dunn Myer Brothel was not for them. They left not wanting to be involved in such a crime and shortly 3 weeks latter the brothel was burnt down killing everyone inside because it was suspected of supernatural beings.

Damon didn't know how Elton had gotten away including seven of his closest friends, his daughter Danielle, his now deceased son Luke and his sister Clover who he turned himself. Either way over the couple of beatings he was enduring, Damon still didn't know what Elton wanted with Bonnie.

"Okay so you don't want to answer right? I can deal with that."

Elton snapped his fingers and the torture began again.

Damon gritted his teeth and took every hit with every hint of pride he had left in his body. Did he deserve this? Probably. The guilt behind the pain was even worse. Was this some type of punishment that had sprung up from hell to claim him? His death he could handle but to have Bonnie's death on his hands made his heart lurch with pain. What would Elena think? Would she ever forgive him? Only time would tell.

So deep in thought Damon didn't notice that the whippings had stopped and there was a new heartbeat that was filled with life and fear.

He looked up and pass his wet hair that hung in his face. He could see Bonnie and the look of sympathy that scattered across her face. She wore a pale white dress that was all but too beautiful on her figure. The gold diamond that he had put around her neck still hung there. It was the only safety he could insure for her.

"Well, well, well. Our guest of honor has finally arrived." Elton gestured for Bonnie to come forward. She did so with her eyes on Damon the whole time. "So nice for you to join us Bonnie. See your friend right there." He pointed to Damon who knelt down in the rain chained by his arms and legs to the ground. Well he has killed my son if you hadn't known already and the only thing that will satisfy me more than torturing him is taking something he cares for just as he did to me. In our case that's you Ms. Bennett."

Bonnie gulped and looked into the silver eyes of Elton. What did he mean cared for her? Damon only cared for himself right? That's how he always acted. Bonnie made eye contact with Damon and felt a rush of remorse. Someway somehow she felt responsible for this heartless creature. Maybe he wasn't as heartless as she thought.

"Now listen to this Bonnie," Elton said bringing Bonnie's attention back to him. "The only thing that is stopping me is that." He pointed to Bonnie's necklace. "Sure I can just stab you or torture you but I have figured out a more dreadful death than that. All I need is that necklace and I promise none of my vampires will harm you."

Bonnie said nothing. She just turned her attention back to Damon and saw the look he gave her. It was a don't-you-dare look.

The snap of Elton's fingers broke her attention but what happened next distracted her more. Two vampires stood behind Damon and let the whips in their hands meet Damon's back repeatedly.

"Damon!" Bonnie screamed out taking off toward him and from the protection under the wall that kept her dry from the rain.

A tall figure stood in front of Bonnie and blocked her. He was muscular and would easily crush her if she hadn't had her charm around her neck. She didn't even remember how she had gotten it around her neck.

"Bonnie all you have to do is take that necklace off and Damon's beatings can stop."

As quick as he said it Bonnie put her hands around the charm to yank it off.

"Bonnie no!" Damon yelled out.

Tears stung Bonnie's eyes as she heard the hurt trail in his voice. Bonnie wasn't raised as a selfish person and she wasn't going to be one today. Never would she ever leave a friends death on her hands when she could have had done something to prevent it. Without a second thought the necklace ripped from around her neck and was thrown away from her. She ducked pass the huge man and went to kneel in front of Damon.

The beatings had finally stopped and Damon's head hung tiredly. Bonnie placed both of her palms on either side of his face and made him look at her. He did and his face showed so much emotion that it made him almost seem human.

"You stupid girl," he said. "You stubborn girl." was all he could afford to say as his body went limp from exhaustion.

"Damon?" Bonnie whispered.

"He's not dead Bonnie and thanks to you hell survive a couple of more days. You on the other hand might not."

"You said none of your vampires will hurt me. That includes you too." she snapped.

"Oh I know that. But its none of mine that will kill you. It will be him." Bonnie shook as Elton pointed at Damon.

"I don't understand."

Elton chuckled. "Meet your new roommate Bonnie. I should warn you though that I don't really know when his last meal was." With a smile Elton turned away.

Thoughts moving at a high speed Bonnie couldn't help but think what if. Damon wouldn't hurt her right?

So what did you think? Comment and I'll read all about it. But don't worry I'll try and get the third chapter up sooner than you can say "O.M.G I love Damons devious, dangerous, seductive, and make you want to scream for more personality." three times non stop. I just tried it and got my tongue twisted. LOL... XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm finally back and may i say this will probably be the longest chapter in my Bamon sequel. I thought about splitting it up into two chapters so there could be more suspicion but I couldn't. o.0**

**Oh and the funniest thing happened today. I woke up exactly 6:00 this morning and something told me to actually finish writing my chapter three. Maybe it was my computer secretly calling me... *wink* Or maybe it was just the fact that i tripped over my computer cord... :) LOL**

**PLEASE DO ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

_You are my heart my soul my being..._

_i am the wind beneath your wings..._

_You are my armor my soldier my knight..._

_i am what makes your world tilt right..._

_You are my tears my pain my debt..._

_i am your death..._

Bonnie starred at Damon as he slept on the cold concrete floor. Since Elton had put her in the same cell as Damon she hadn't dared close her eyes. Trust was such a powerful word when you realized that it was the only thing that you had to depend on. Bonnie realized that now as she watched Damon's chest move up and down with every breath he took.

At times his chest would stop moving and she thought he was dead but it was just his dreams that toyed with him.

The cell Elton had placed the both of them in was like a small room whose only contents held a small mattress, two stools, a table, a round burgundy rug that lay in the middle of the floor and two captives whose lives basically counted on each other.

Damon was on the mattress in the far corner opposite of Bonnie. She decided that when he did wake up that she shouldn't be too close so he could smell her. That would lead to one of their deaths a lot faster.

A sound irrupted through the cell walls and Bonnie jumped. Her stomach grumbled as her own hunger spoke for itself.

Damon stirred a bit and then his breathing somewhat sharpened.

Bonnie pulled her knees up closer to her chest trying to conceive herself in as much of the corners shadow as she could. She watched contently as Damon lifted himself up slowly. He probably felt like hell from being tortured and sleeping for probably about five hours now. The muscles in his back moved as he moved. The scars on his back seemed to disappear too but Bonnie was sure they could disappear faster if he had something in his system that would help. Something thick and red. Bonnie pushed the thought away and tried to think positive.

The vampire across the gray room sat up straight against the wall and cocked his head up.

Bonnie eyed him cautiously. Shouldn't he be able to smell her already? Shouldn't he be ready to rip her neck open for his own life?

"Bonnie."

His voice cracked through the silence. It scared her to be alone with him but it warmed her to finally hear something else in the room other than her taunting thoughts.

"I'm here."

He didn't say anything. He just sat there and starred up at the wall.

Minutes seemed as if they purposely turned into an hour before the creek of the metal cell door opened.

A woman came into the cell carrying a tray in her hand and a key in the other. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie recognized the voice and only moved out the shadow a bit so she could be noticed.

"Bonnie why are you in the corner like that?"

"What's your name?" Bonnie asked completely ignoring the woman's question.

"My name is Clover. I was with you earlier today…"

"I know who you are I just didn't know your name."

The room fell silent again.

"Well Bonnie I brought you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Just as the words left her mouth her stomach objected and spoke for itself. Again.

"Well that's not what your stomach is saying."

The room grew silent again.

"She's stubborn Clover. I'm sure you should know that by now." Damon stood up and went straight for the woman. They starred each other down for a second. "I almost forgot how beautiful you were Clover. "Damon finally said. "Does your brother tell you that often?"

Clover smiled and gave Damon the tray. "Damon you really haven't changed have you?" she suppressed a sigh. "I just wish you hadn't killed my only nephew. Maybe we could have met on better terms than this one. Make sure she eats okay."

Clover looked past Damon and made eye contact with Bonnie.

"So what about me? Don't I get to eat?"

Clover looked up into Damon's eyes and she let out a small weep before turning away from him and closing the cell door shut.

He starred at the door for a second trying to figure things out. It was hard enough trying to win his body back over from yesterday's abuse but to actually be this hungry was beginning to compare to his pain.

The sound of Bonnie's heart beating broke him from his shifting thoughts. He turned to see that she was standing now. Her eyes were set to the tray in his hands for a mere second and then they made eye contact.

"I guess this is for you." He walked over to the small wooden table in the middle of the room and placed the tray down.

Bonnie didn't move she just starred at Damon.

"Bonnie you need to come eat so stop standing there before I have to come and get you."

He didn't have to say anything else. She moved from the corner toward the table because to have Damon in charge was a good alternative that things wouldn't end well.

Bonnie took a seat across from where he had already made himself comfortable. She reached for the cover that hid the food. The food that called to her stomach.

The smell of mashed potatoes and green beans quickly filled Bonnie's nostrils. She licked her lips. "Wow this actually smells good."

"It's not the only thing that smells good in here."

Bonnie eyed Damon and he eyed her back. "Um I think I just lost my appetite."

"Bonnie don't get your panties in a bunch okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I basically just gave you a compliment."

"Well if that's what your compliments will be like then you should keep them to yourself. And stay away from me okay because I'm the only food source you're going to get until one of us dies and I want to live for as long as I can."

That put Damon on the edge for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"What, you think they put us in a room together by accident? You know what… I'm not… I can't even eat or think straight right now." Bonnie stood up and turned away from Damon.

"Bonnie?" he was behind her now. "You know I wouldn't hurt you right?"

"Damon please don't play a sweet act because we all know in the end you're still just… just."

"Just what?"

"You're still just you and… I don't like 'you'."

Damon laughed. He grabbed Bonnie and turned her around towards him.

"So you don't like the Damon back in Mystic Falls?"

"No." Bonnie looked up into Damon's eyes. She never noticed how soft they looked. It was almost like looking up into a beautiful cloud-free day.

"Then what Damon do you like?" he slipped his hands through her hair until he reached her shoulder.

Bonnie felt a sudden urge that acted towards Damon's warm touch. "I didn't know there was more than one Damon." her words came out like a whisper.

"Well there's the one in Mystic Falls, there's the one from yesterday when he did everything in his power to try and save you. That Damon even placed the charm around your neck that you stupidly took off. Or the Damon right her right now?"

So caught up in his voice Bonnie didn't notice that Damon had backed her up against the wall behind them. She didn't notice his hands gripping the fabric of the dress she wore.

"Would it count if I said I really, really hated the Damon right here right now?"

"Yeah but you'd have to have a really good reason." Damon kissed her neck letting his tongue leave trails. He didn't know what it was but something about this Bonnie right here right now made him want her. It made him forget about the hunger that burned his throat and think about the heat that they'd share soon.

"I don't trust you." Bonnie said sharply.

"Why don't you trust me?"

Damon pulled Bonnie's body closer to his and she honestly wished she didn't have this thin dress on and that Damon had a shirt on so that his solid, warm chest…

"Because you're… you're a monster." she had to say it or God's only knew what would have happened next if she didn't.

Damon stopped and looked at Bonnie. She looked scared, tired, and surprised all at the same time yet she was still so beautiful. He looked at her pink full lips and couldn't help but wonder.

She noticed where his attention was drawing to and turned away. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? Over the last couple of months they had known each other there was no way any events would lead to this.

"You should eat and get some sleep."

He moved away from Bonnie letting his hands run through her soft brown hair again.

"What about you?"

_What about me? You just applied to me as a monster. _That's what he wanted to say but he held it back.

"Trust me I'll be fine."

Bonnie watched as Damon went back over to the mattress and laid there with his back towards her. Was the tingle that she was feeling between her legs the sudden heat Damon poured into her or was it the lack of sleep? Why did she all of a sudden want to go over to Damon and let him have his way with her?

* * *

A deep pained shriek filled the cell from wall to wall and awoke Bonnie from her blank dreams. The room was dark now except for the moonlight that cascaded from the small window above her head.

It was Damon.

She could see him in the moonlight and he was shaking. His body twisted and cringed as if he were being beaten. Bonnie shook thinking that maybe Damon was reliving what had happened to him in the past 24 hours.

Again for some odd reason she felt responsible. She hadn't even felt herself get up and begin to walk towards Damon until she was looking straight down at him. This had to be the most dangerous thing she had ever done in her life. If she woke Damon up right now would he attack her because of the aftershock of his nightmare?

His body lifted off the mattress again as he arched his back. Bonnie went to touch Damon hoping comfort was in her touch and not raw fear. He wore a mask of pain and he was gritting his teeth. What happened next Bonnie knew was coming but she still wasn't ready for it. Damon eyes opened as if he sensed she was about to touch him. Just as fast as one of her heartbeats Damon had pushed her onto her back into the cold concrete floor.

Bonnie wasn't sure what to do next. Everything happened too fast after that.

"Damon?"

He looked at her neck as his teeth grew to an extension she could have never imagined.

Bonnie moved one of her hands so she could smack Damon but he grabbed it and pressed it back down. And as if he were reading her mind he did the same with her other hand.

"Damon I swear to God if you don't fucking snap out of your stupid phase I'll whip your ass."

He ignored her and went down to her neck and took a deep belly twirling inhale of Bonnie's scent.

"You smell so good Bonnie. "

It was the second time he had said that to her and instead of thinking of her safety, all she could think about was how hard this hunger must be for Damon. They made eye contact just then and something changed.

Damon's hand let go of hers and made its way towards her face. His fingertips brushed something away from under her eye.

Was she crying? She hadn't felt it. This was the second time for Gods sake why were her emotions in such a daze.

A swift wind passed through the room and she noticed that Damon wasn't over her anymore. He had moved back onto the mattress with his back turned again.

_What the hell. _

"Damon?" she called his name as if she was his mother and he was a troublesome two year old. "Look at me."

He didn't move or budge. He just sat there with his back toward her and ignored her presence.

Bonnie didn't like this one bit. Damon Salvatore was playing games with her head and he was winning. Wasn't she supposed to be on the ground screaming and begging for her life right now? The look on Damon's face just seconds ago showed that he was hurting from hunger yet he still wouldn't bite her.

Confusion lingered in Bonnie's mind like a drug. When she spoke she demanded.

"Damon don't ignore me alright. You're acting funny and your freaking me out in the process. Aren't you hungry and tired?" Bonnie didn't wait for his answer to come because she answered it herself. "Of course you're hungry and tired. I can see it all in your face. I can sense it in you. I don't know how but I can. So stop acting like everything is fine because its not."

Damon let out a deep sigh.

"Answer me!" Bonnie yelled.

"Everything is not fine!" Damon growled at her. He turned towards her and Bonnie shrank away from his stare. He was up and standing in front of her before she could peep a word. "I am so hungry and you are driving me so insane with your mortal temptations."

He grabbed Bonnie up by her arms so they could make eye contact.

Her innocent brown eyes came up against his now deep, stormy black eyes.

"Then why wont you bite me!" her words shocked herself and Damon.

"You know Bonnie you really are stubborn. First you want me to stay the hell away from you and now you're giving me an invitation to your body?"

Bonnie thought about what Damon was saying. It was all true because there was just something about the vulnerable Damon that didn't deserve this. He actually came to her rescue like she was his Juliet and he was her Romeo. He was even killing himself now so she could live. Of course he didn't deserve this. Neither did she but she was dieing for a good cause, right?

"Yes. I'd rather have you kill me than watch you kill yourself."

Confusion danced its way across Damon's face. _Why the hell is she doing this to me?_

Damon let go of Bonnie pushing her far from him. He watched as surprise spread across her face as she hit the cement wall.

"I swear you're going to turn me into a nail biting lunatic before the night ends Bonnie." Damon yelled running his fingers through his hair. "Did you almost forget what you called me earlier today? A monster. You applied to me as a damn monster you stubborn girl."

"You know what Damon I'm tired of you calling me stubborn. You're just as equal stubborn as I am." Bonnie shouted back stabbing a finger at him.

"Why because I won't bite you or is it because you do want to prove that I am a monster."

"Don't turn this around on me. Why won't you do it Damon?" Bonnie went up to Damon and grabbed his head and brought it down to her neck."

"Bonnie stop." he tried pushing her away but she kept coming back.

"No. Take what you want Damon I'm not fighting. Tell me why you won't take what you want…"

"Because!" Damon shouted. "You want to know why. Here's why."

Damon held his arms out for Bonnie to see.

She gasped just as he knew she would. The black and blue marks on his arms almost looked as if he were bitten.

"Damon…?"

"Yes I did this. If not then I would have been standing over a dead corpse of you right now."

Bonnie let Damon's words process in her brain as she starred at what he had done it himself. He actually was feeding himself off of himself but why?

"So is this what you want Bonnie?" he came towards her with his hands ready to grip her up.

She instinctively backed up until her back came up against something hard.

"Is this what you want?" Damon demanded trapping her between his two arms.

Bonnie felt her heart skip one too many beats as she processed Damon's point. But it wasn't fare because he was scaring her and now rushing her into answering him.

"Answer me!"

"I… I…" Bonnie stuttered

"Just answer me." Damon punched the wall behind her

"No." she whispered

"I can't hear you!"

"I said no you ass." she pushed Damon away.

The clicks of the cell door being opened interrupted the two stubborn teens.

"Ms. Bonnie?" It was Clover. "Could you come with me please?"

Bonnie took a deep breath as Damon searched her face some more and then turned away.

She grabbed him before he completely turned so he was facing her. "Damon before I go I just want to say I have a good reason for wanting to actually give my life for you. I don't know if it's a feeling that you have but it's a feeling that I most definitely don't give away often."

With that said Bonnie turned away letting her words linger in the room.

* * *

**O.M.G. So what did you guys think? I'm trying to build the climax until that one moment where it bursts into awesomeness. And of course Damon and Bonnie is on that ride of climax... at least not literal YET... :**

**Please comment oh and if you have any great ideas for chapter four than I'm all ears... well all eyes because i cant hear what you guys are commenting... LOL *i think this heat is getting to me* o.0**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. I know I have some explaining to do. It's been so long since I've updated my Bamon story. It's just that my internet cut off and then on top of that... my computer blacked out on me. I know BUMMER! But on the flip side I have some new chapters that I'll be having my bestfriend update for me on her computer. Hopefully since todays the BIG "B DAY" for me and Im finally turning the BIG "16"I'm hoping that some good luck will rub off me. Oh and I want 2 say thx 2 those who have left reviews 4 me and then those who have been patient with me... And just for that i'll give everyone a sneek peek into my next chapters but not a huge sneek peek to the point where it becomes a spoiler.

* * *

_**"I dont understand why your helping me."**_

_**Clover continued putting things into the small duffel bag she was packing for Bonnie and Damon.**_

_**"Bonnie if there was time for questions than I would have told you."**_

_**"No need to be sarcastic . But any..." Bonnie paused in mid sentence as she watched the blonde beauty go rigid and those astonishing silver eyes dialate. **_

_**"Clover?"**_

_**The air was rushed out of Bonnioe just as she whispered to Clover.**_

_**"Bonnie you have to go. Here take this!"**_

_**Bonnie saw small dots as she tried to get her vision back. "What... wh... why?" she tried to make out as Clover was shoving the bag over her shoulder.**_

_**"Don't question me for once God dammit." Clover took Bonnie's face into her own two hands. "Go through the closet and keep going untill you get to a door. After going through it just follow the girl and I swear if you want your life and Damons to leave here untouched you wont ask a single question. Only listen. Is that understood Bonnie?" Cloves whispered harshly, concern covering her face.**_

_**Bonnie just shook her head and let Clover turn her around and shove her into the closet.** _

* * *

_**Her heart was beating fast. Too fast for her own chest to bear.**_

**_Her feet were aching. To painful for her mind to process._**

**_But she would rather keep on running than face the things that were due closing in on her and Damon._**

**_From where she was running she could see Damon's back and the small limp in his step. He held onto her hand pulling her to run faster than her immortal body could take. When they had first finally escaped the castle Damon had lifted Bonnie and the duffel bag up with ease and ran at his impossible speed. But the small packet of blood that was in the duffel bag was not enough for him to keep up his energy. Now the they ran somewhat side by side._**

**_"Damon please." Bonnie let out with what breath she could._**

**_Damon turned causing her to run into him. "Bonnie we cant stop okay. We've gottten this far."_**

**_"I'm tired." _**

**_Damon ran his fingers through his hair as he heard Bonnie's voice break. "We just gotta keep moving Bonnie. Come on." he urged._**

* * *

**_A twig snapped under the both of them and both Damon and Bonnie fell forward. It was a hill Damon thought as he tumbled forward. A very steep hill. He heard Bonnie's moans as they continued rolling. Something hard hit him in the face and then the leg. But it wasnt compared to what had just stabbed him in the side. The pain caused him to jerk harshly and lose his grip on Bonnie._**

**_"Damon!"_**

**_He heard her scream just as he came to a final stop. The duffel bag that was now hanging loosely in front of him seemed to be in the perfect spot as Bonnie landed on it._**

**_They layed still for a moment... _**

**_Bonnie's chest moved rapidly as she tried to catch her breath..._**

**_Damon tried his best to try and catch his._**

**_Damon grunted._**

**_Bonnie looked over at him. "Damon are you okay?" _**

* * *

**_"Bonnie you have to take this." Damon said giving her the duffel bag. "And then I want you to keep on heading to the spot where Clover said she'd meet you."_**

**_"You mean us right?"_**

**_"No Bonnie I mean you."_**

**_Bonnie crawled over to Damon and layed a hand on his chest. She felt something warm and wet under her hand and she could smell metal in the air._**

**_"Bonnie you gotta keep on moving. If I go then I'm just going to slow you down and then..."_**

**_"No no no no no. You shut up and stop talking like that. I need you."_**

**_As the words left her mouth Bonnie knew she wasn't going to regret a single one. Everything that was happening in what seemed like the last couple of days changed her mind about Damon. He is caring and generous and kind and almost as human as she could think. It was unbelievable what she could see in him in such a short time._**

_**Damon just gave Bonnie a little shove.**__ "No you do not need me. So go. Hurry. Those vampires that were chasing us are some what far behind. I can try and lead them off your path which should give you enough time to... Shit!" The little movement he tried to do caused him blinded pain._

**_"I do need you." Bonnie said going back to Damon. "And you need me too."_**

**_Bonnie had a look on her face that Damon did not like one bit._**

**_"Bonn..."_**

**_"Just hear me out Damon." Bonnie interupted. "If I give you what you need. you can heal and get both you and me safely to where we need to go."  
_**

**_"Are you crazy!" He was weak but the anger in his voice was still strong._**

**_"No I'm not crazy but..."_**

**_"But nothing. Take the damn bag and go."_**

**_"No! We've gone too far for you to think you can push me away now. I'm tired of you telling me what to do."_**

* * *

**_Just a small cut. I'm sure it will hurt me but it will make Damon feel better._**

**_"Give that to me!" Damon shouted. He tried to grab for Bonnies arm but failed."_**

**_Ouch. A small pool of blood formed at Bonnie's wrist. _**

**_The sweet, sweet smell of Bonnie filled Damon's nose and his throat burned like a thousand hell's._**

**_"Damon please."_**

**_"You fucking crazy teen. Dont you see what your doing. Your trying to commit suicide. I could kill you Bonnie. I am so thirsty that leaking you dry is at the top of my mind._**

**_"But I know you won't do that." She put her hand to Damon's face. "Damon if you dont do this then you'll be committing suicide and murder because i'm not leaving untill I'm sure it's you I'm leaving with._**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am finally updating my Bamon story. Again I am sincerely sorry it took me so long to do so. But I've been having some major writers block. Well at least not today. Today I put my foot down and told myself that these FanFic readers want a new Bamon chapter so I'm going to give them what they want. I just hope that you all really like it. And that goes out 4 any new readers and all the readers who may have been patient with me. A shoutout especially 2 you guys.**

**So here is my finished chapter five and I hope you really enjoy. Thx**

**I don't own anything except for the feelings I display throughout my characters.**

**

* * *

**

Bonnie didn't know where she was going but she followed Clover anyway. She didn't know if it was the trust she seemed to feel for Clover or the fact that she wanted to get as far away from that room with Damon as possible. They walked through the dark with only Clover's keen eye sight to lead them. Bonnie held onto Clover's dress so she wouldn't lose herself in what seemed like endless stretches of halls. They continued walking and just as Clover had turned a sharp corner she stopped completely as if her feet had become magnetized to the floor. Bonnie knew better than to say anything as she felt the vampire stiffen. They were quiet for a while and Bonnie thought that maybe there was something wrong with Clover. She made a move to investigate and was caught by Clover's massive grip. It happened so fast and because of the darkness, it looked like they hadn't moved at all. But she new they did and felt that tingling fear that always tried to consume her, as the faint light from a candle danced down the hall. It continued on by, unknowing of their presence and when there was no light, Bonnie heaved a sigh. Suddenly she wasn't sure if the fear she had just dealt with back in that room with Damon was anything like the fear she had just felt.

"Clover." Bonnie whispered.

Clover made no sound. Which made Bonnie desperately want to see her face. Was she just waiting out the time incase anyone else was making some type of night run or was she scared. What did a scared vampire look like.

They started moving again and Bonnie suppressed yet another sigh. Her bare feet ached all of sudden as she continued growing more accustomed to being up and moving and not sitting or lying down in that dungy room.

"Okay here we are." Clover whispered when she finally stopped. A lock clicked and then she saw the dim light of the moon pouncing into the room as the door opened.

Thank God Bonnie screamed in her head. She didn't even think about if someone would be in the room or not. The first thing she had spotted in the room was the lavishly king sized bed. After having to find the comfort in cold floors and dirty sheets, Bonnie did not hesitate to dive right into the bed. It felt like bliss coated in heaven.

"Oh my God Clover I swear you don't know how wonderful this bed feels."

Clover followed Bonnie and sat at the edge of the bed after locking the chambers door. "Ms. Bennett I cant believe how comfortable you are with me. You know I think your getting soft on me because your not putting up much of a fight."

Bonnie made a simple sound and sat upright in the bed. With the light from the moon she could finally see those delicate facial features under the long locks of Clover's hair. "What kind of a fight could I actually put up?"

"Good point but I could be putting you in danger."

Bonnie smiled. "Clover I couldn't be in any more danger than I am in now. But now that you bring up the word danger, why am I here?"

Clover came up closer to Bonnie on the bed and grasped the teens hands. "Well Bonnie I want to help you and Damon escape."

* * *

The pain that lurched in Damon was mixed up with the raw emotion that Bonnie left in the room. Minutes had rolled by as he remembered how she had left saying something about feelings that had for some reason left him taken back. Even his hunger seemed to take its small toll back. The walls in the room seemed to close in on Damon as he sat on the lumpy mattress and thought. Did he dare think the words that lingered not to far from his conscious being. Of course he did. Love. It had to be love. No way would he be sitting here starving himself when he had a full course meal just in his grasp. Not only was he starving himself but he was feeding on himself. Either call it love or call it crazy. It could have been craziness but they way his heart took on full speed when he looked at Bonnie was completely far from it. She opened up this door he had built a wall around. A door that was closed up for decades over decades. Feelings he had thought were long forgotten and far from the new Damon.

Minutes rolled into an hour as time carelessly passed. Damon could feel his body contracting on itself. His muscles felt limp and his will power seemed to go right out the window. The only thing that he could hold onto was his mentality. Even with that all he could do was wonder who was the _new_ Damon? Who was he? See these were questions he never thought he would have to ask himself. It was Bonnie that was opening things up inside him and making him have to answer them. He had said that the best solution to a question is one without a answer. It didn't seem that way now because answers was all he wanted. That and of course something sweet that could take away this horrible thirst. Damon looked around the room that now felt too small to be in and just prayed that Clover was taking Bonnie away to at least keep her safe. He didn't know what would possibly happen if Bonnie walked through that door right now…

The sound of locks turning on the outside of the room door clicked and that threatening smell filled the room.

_Bonnie_

Damon felt that familiar feeling of a night stalker he got when he was ready for a hunt. And when his teeth extended to their full length he let them.

* * *

It had took some time for Bonnie to actually believe that Clover really wanted to help her and Damon escape. After long minutes of convincing, Clover had stood up and started pacing the room. She was plotting how they would get out of the castle before the sun set so Elliot and the rest of his vampires wouldn't come after them.

"Okay so you'll go back to the cell with Damon and tell him everything I'm telling you right now. We'll have to do this escape first thing midnight tomorrow. It'll have to be midnight because no one will be coming in to check on you and Damon. I'll find a way for the two of you to leave and then as soon as your off castle grounds I want you two to run."

"Run where?"

Clover continued pacing. "Bare with me, I'm plotting as I'm going." she thought some more and then was satisfied with what came to her mind. "Okay I got it. There's an abandoned cabin about seven miles from here. If the two of you can reach there before the sun comes up than I can come out and help you two and get back to the castle before anyone notices a single thing."

As Clover continued on Bonnie had stopped in the mist of it all and thought about Damon. "Wait Clover.''

When the vampire stopped Bonnie stood up off the bed and walked over to her. "What about Damon. I really don't think he's in the state of mind or being to listen to what I have to say."

Clover knew exactly what Bonnie meant. "Don't worry Bonnie, Damon has more self control than you think. But I am always prepared and one step ahead. Hear," Clover walked over to a tall wood wardrobe and pulled out some contents.

"My clothes." Bonnie reached for her blue jeans, the white shirt and gray vest she was wearing before she had fainted back in Mystic Falls.

"I fixed the tear in your jean leg."

Bonnie placed her clothes on the bed before she unfolded her jeans. The tear was definitely gone. You would have never known that a vampire had tore through the fabric to get to her wounded knee. "The blood smudges are still there."

"The tear I could fix but the blood was a little out of my league. Anyway you can clean yourself up in there," Clover pointed to double doors. "Get dressed and then when your done we can head back to Damon.

Bonnie swallowed hard.

Clover smiled. "Don't worry Bonnie. Like I said I'm always one step ahead.

* * *

They had walked through the darkness just the same as they did before. Except now Bonnie had full trust in Clover and didn't feel like a blinded sheep being herded to its death. The warm halls soon turned into cold stone ones. The whole atmosphere changed about being closer to the cell where Damon was and Bonnie felt that same glass braking shiver. She was prepared for Damon with the two blood packets Clover had given her for him, but she couldn't find herself to be prepared for the prisoner feeling again. She had no choice though and when Clover opened up the metal door as quietly as she could Bonnie shivered again. Clover gave the teen a comforting shove and closed the metal door shut again. Bonnie hesitated in the room for a second as she let her eyes adjust to the setting of the room. She saw the mattress, the table, the rug, the stools but no Damon.

Odd and terrifying.

The moon cascaded into the room leaving dark corners and a eerie feeling.

"Damon." Bonnie whispered.

Damon didn't answer unless you call a growl an answer. Bonnie's heart skipped a beat when she finally did see Damon. He was etching his way out of one of the corners shadows. His hair was ruffled completely. His chest was heaving at a uncontrollable rate. His muscles were flexed and his fingers were drawn out like claws. His jaw was set tight and his face was enough to have Bonnie hurling herself backwards. His eyes had grew red and the veins that pulsed under them were thick and thumping. His teeth were extended at what seemed to be full length. Bonnie couldn't possibly think that they could grow any further.

"Bonnie." her name came out like a snakes hiss through Damon's teeth.

She acted quickly. She lifted the two full packets of blood from under her shirt where Clover pinned them and held them up for Damon. "Clover gave these to me for…"

She stopped mid sentence as she came face to face with nothing. For a second Bonnie thought Damon had disappeared. "Damon-" she was cut off as a fierce grip made its way around her neck and picked her up.

Damon had gotten behind her in a mere two seconds. His hand was around her neck holding her up against him.

Bonnie felt the air slowly travel to her lungs as she tried to stand on her toes so she wouldn't be choked.

"Bonnie."

Her name was whispered in her left ear. "I want you." she felt the trace of Damon's lips to the side of her neck. When she felt his lips part she bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. The taste of metal filled Bonnie's mouth as she drew blood.

She heard the sound of Damon breathe in quickly and cried out when his hold on her neck tightened.

"Da-" was all she could manage before she was flung up onto the metal door with Damon in front of her now. When her head hit the door Bonnie felt the immediate rush of a headache. She looked at Damon or the monster part of Damon and watched as his face closed in on hers. First she felt his tongue run over her lower lip. The sensation surprised her. It left an aching feeling in an all too familiar place.

Damon moaned at the taste of Bonnie and didn't hesitate to kiss her and get every drop of blood out of her mouth. She was sweet and it made him blinded. His instincts took over and he bit her bottom lip drawing more blood.

As trapped as she was Bonnie surprised herself again with a moan as Damon ravished over her mouth. His tongue played in her mouth every so often before he moved back to her full pink lip and sucked.

By now Damon had his body fully pressed into Bonnie's. His hands roamed under her shirt in search of what he wanted. When he found the spot Damon brushed his fingers over the soft fabric of Bonnie's bra, making her arch and give him more of herself. Damon took advantage and bit her lip again.

Bonnie cried out this time feeling the soreness of Damon's sharp teeth against her skin. He noticed and lifted his hand from out of Bonnie's shirt and turned her neck slightly to the right. "I'll bite you somewhere else than love."

Bonnie couldn't answer with the way Damon was leaving trails of kisses down her neck.

It was as if he was preparing.

Bonnie clenched her hands tight unable to find words anymore and waited.

But the bite never came which was supposed to be followed by the suction of her blood being pulled in one direction.

She opened her eyes that she had closed shut with fear and moved her neck to look at Damon. His eyes were still red. But more of lava cooling red. He looked down at her hand and when Bonnie looked too, she saw that she was still holding onto the blood packets from Clover. Except now her finger nails had left puncture wounds in them. She must have been squeezing her fingers tight enough to claw through the plastic.

Damon was letting her go now. She didn't even notice that her legs were hooked up around his waist.

She watched as Damon took the packets from her fierce grip. He looked at the packets as if he was thinking about something and then he looked back up at Bonnie. She broke eye contact immediately and melted into the metal door. She waited until he walked away for her to let go of the breath she was holding. The push on her lungs caused her to realize that her head was throbbing, her lip felt sore and that her legs felt like jelly. Bonnie slowly dropped to the floor and felt a rush of tiredness fall over her.

She sat there thinking about what just happened and fell asleep wanting to relive Damon's touch over and over again.

* * *

They were quiet. Really quiet.

Damon had finished the packets Bonnie had brought for him. How she had gotten them, he didn't know. It was probably Clover.

Why she had gotten them was already pretty much clear to him.

Bonnie had only slept for a decent two hours. She was awake now still sitting by the metal doors with her legs tightly pulled up to her chest and her head resting on them. He couldn't see her face because she turned away from him but he could hear her heart. It had a sweet rhythm beat to it like a lullaby. Damon fixed himself on the mattress so he could lay with his arms folded behind his head. He wondered what Bonnie was thinking about right now. She was probably wishing him dead.

He chuckled at that. He _was _already dead. And because of that he had almost killed Bonnie. He couldn't stop himself. He wanted to pull away so bad but his inner instincts wouldn't let him. He looked over at her now and caught eye contact.

For once he had nothing to say.

See, these were the kind of things Bonnie did to him. She left him speechless, aloof, shocked, angry, raw. She left him in love.

But those things he would never admit to anyone but himself.

He watched her face unable to read it. She wasn't saying anything so did that mean she was waiting for him to speak up first.

He did.

"So I guess this is the part where I apologize?"

She still didn't speak.

"Okay then." Damon pulled himself up on the mattress. He bent one knee up so he could rest his elbow on it. "I'm sorry that I.. you know… almost-" apologies were not his best skill.

"I don't want your sorry."

She finally spoke and Damon almost released a sigh. That is if her tone wasn't so set and tired. He watched as Bonnie let her legs go to tuck them both beneath her. She continued saying, "I knew what might of happened if I came back in here. I was just hoping against it. I'm just glad that you stopped."

Damon sat back listening. She really sounded broken.

"Well Bonnie I want to apologize anyway. No excuses."

"Don't apologize okay. I'm not going to accept it."

"Why?"

"Just forget it okay."

Damon watched as Bonnie began building that wall up around herself again.

"Nope. I cant forget it. I'm trying to say sorry and your just pushing it away. I don't say sorry unless I really mean it."

"Damon I don't want to argue." she really didn't.

Damon made a chuckling sound. "You know what Bonnie? I'm tired. Physically? Yeah, but I am also tired of you. I mean, is this some type of feminine mood swing thing that I don't know about."

"See, there you go again Damon. Using humor for everything." Bonnie stood up now pressing her fingers against her temples.

"I'm not using humor. I'm being serious. I mean damn Bonnie I have literally put my life on the line for you." he was also putting all his emotions out on the line and didn't even notice. "I've never and I mean never done that for anyone. I have sacrificed and hurt and bled and it was all for you Bonnie." he voice was a little louder now, throwing his hands up in the air to emphasize everything he was saying.

"I'm not your responsibility Damon. No one asked you to do all that."

Bonnie watched as Damon's mouth dropped open. He went paler than what he was already. He tried to say something but it came out in a line of stutters. He stopped and closed his eyes. He breathed in and then let the mass of air out. When he opened his eyes they were dark and abyss like. He stood up and walked up towards Bonnie giving her no space to move but back.

"You know what, your right. Me trying to save you was an accident. I should of just let Luke and Eric take you. I mean your not my responsibility right? Isn't that what you just said? I cant even imagine what would of happened if I wasn't here. Oh wait I know. You would definitely be dead and I would probably be fully engorged in doing what I do best. You know what? How about I do you a favor and put you out of your misery because I don't see how you can keep living in denial and…"

Before Damon could finish his sentence Bonnie smacked him. The second smack was faster and still unexpected.

"You really want to know something Damon? You're an ass." Bonnie hissed. She pushed Damon away from her. "You're a bloodsucking ass." she pushed him again and he let her because he knew he had finally hit a nerve in her. "I cant believe I was trying to see something good actually come out of you." she continued with the pushing and the insulting.

Damon tried to say something but Bonnie hit him square in the jaw causing his hair to sway around his face. They stood there for a second as Damon rubbed his jaw. Bonnie's hit didn't hurt but he could tell she was beginning to put all her strength behind it and she was going to end up hurting herself.

Which is exactly what she did. Bonnie was stretching out her fingers because they had gone somewhat numb.

"Bonnie-?"

"No," the teen snapped "Don't you say another word okay. I cant wait until midnight for Clover to come and get me out of this room and away from you."

"Midnight?"

"Yeah."

"How is she-"

"Ask her when she gets here." That was the last thing she said as she went back into her usual corner and sat there, arms folded and attitude set.

Damon suppressed a sigh and went to go sit in his corner and curse to himself at how he had just screw up all chances with Bonnie. He looked at her now and even though she wasn't facing him he saw the small drip of water run down her face. She swiped it away just as fast as it had appear and went back to her concealed thoughts.

Why did he have to say she'd be dead if it weren't for him? And just when Damon thought that Bonnie couldn't possibly put anymore feeling into him, she was making him feel regret. He didn't like human feelings. Especially the ones that left him weak.

Quiet hours had passed but Bonnie couldn't tell if it was late morning or afternoon. It seemed as thought they had been in this cell for months. Even though it was probably only about two days. She was surprised that Elton hadn't come down to kill them himself. Bonnie shivered at the thought of dieing in this cold cell with a cold hearted being.

She watched Damon's lifeless body as he slept. He'd closed his eyes about three hours ago after Clover had came in to give Bonnie her morning meal. It was weird but Bonnie kind of had this motherly love feeling for Clover. It was probably the petite blondes idea to bring Bonnie food. Obviously Elton wouldn't care enough. But Clover cared and that was what kind of mattered really. That and also the fact that Bonnie's and Damon's life depended on Clover and her quick wit on getting them free.

Across the room Damon suppressed a moan and rolled over so that he could sit up on the mattress. He looked at Bonnie and she shivered as he gave her that intense stare.

"Clover bought two more packets while you were asleep." Bonnie reached behind her and pulled the packets into view.

Damon looked at them but did nothing. Instead he chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

Damon ran a hand through his hair. "You wouldn't get it if I told you a hundred times over and over."

Damon stood up and walked over to Bonnie. She held the packets up and out literally to arms length. Damon took the packets while never taking his eyes away from her face. He looked at her bruised lip and cursed himself.

"You know Bonnie I never meant to do that to you.''

Bonnie responded flatly, "Well what's done is done. Just like what's said is said."

Damon knew what she was talking about. "I was being foolish yesterday."

"Oh God don't. I really don't want to hear any apologies." Bonnie pushed her hair away from her face.

"Bonnie would you just listen."

"I've listened enough and I heard all that was needed to be said."

"No." Damon dropped to his knees in front of Bonnie. "What was said yesterday was out of anger. Trust me I really didn't mean to say what I had said."

Bonnie heard the sincerity in his voice and the look of desperation on his face. But those things still wouldn't take away what he had said to her. Or the fact that it really did hurt her.

"Damon you keep confusing me. Now I'm beginning to wonder if vampires can have mood swings,"

Damon chuckled

"I'm serious." Bonnie continued.

"I know you are."

"Then answer me honestly on my next question. You said that you didn't mean to say what you said earlier. So tell me Damon, what is it that you really wanted to say?"

He was caught completely off guard. All of a sudden his voice felt like it would never come and his thoughts had suddenly gone to shambles. Bonnie waited and waited until Damon finally did say something.

"I uh. I really… Bonnie? Its hard to say."

"Just tell me the truth."

Damon looked at Bonnie and swallowed whatever doubt about telling the truth and said, "I really wanted to say that I love you." he watched for the look of recoil on her face but it never came. Instead her eyes just lit up in surprise.

He continued. "When you said that you didn't want me to apologies I thought it was because you didn't want to except anything from me because of how I had almost took your life. And then when you said that you weren't my responsibility it hurt me because you are my responsibility. Bonnie don't you see? I wouldn't be able to live another second if I knew you were hurt and I could of done something to help. I love you."

Surprise hit Bonnie like a wrecking ball to an abandoned building. He did love her. She felt as if everything wrong Damon had done before didn't mean anything now. He loved her. Bonnie opened her mouth to say something but nothing came. Instead she hit Damon in the forehead knocking him off balance and onto his ass for the second time that day.

"What was that for?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you should of said this the first time you wanted to." Bonnie got up from where she was sitting and crawled to Damon until she was on all fours over him.

"Well I was feeling hurt at the moment." Damon said a little aroused by Bonnie's actions.

"And how do you feel now?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't know. Am I forgiven for all the things I said?"

"That depends on how much your willing to apologize now that I will accept it."

Damon wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist and pulled her down deleting the space between their bodies.

"Well then I'm sorry." he kissed her softly. "I'm sorry." he kissed her again. "I'm sorry times infinity."

Bonnie smiled against Damon's lips.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven." Damon said feeling that twinge of desire Bonnie always managed to pour into him.

"I'm sure there are plenty of more ways you can apologize."

Damon took that as an invitation and kissed Bonnie again pressing their bodies together.

It seemed like it took eternity for him to finally taste Bonnie. He thought about it more in the last couple of hours than he did about his own life. And now that he finally had her so close to him he wasn't going to let her go until he made her feel the raw need he felt. Damon broke their kiss only to leave the same passionate ones down her neck. He bit her gently and jerked as she dug her nails into his shoulder.

"Do you like that?" Damon asked. His voice grew husky with lust.

Bonnie sat up straddling Damon. She slipped her fingers under the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it up over her head. She watched as Damon's eyes continued to grow darker and darker with each passing moment. Bonnie shivered as she saw the heat hover behind them. She slid her hand up his arm and onto his chest aware of the smooth curve of his muscles beneath the fabric of his shirt. The quick, harsh intake of his breath, the sudden sharpening of his face, stirred her. He wanted her and that knowledge made her hungry.

"You know Damon I have a little secret." Bonnie whispered into Damon's ear. "I've been thinking about you so much these last few days. Tell me you haven't thought it to." She felt the shudder that ran through him.

"Jesus Bonnie you don't know how I have thought of little else." Bonnie turned brushing a kiss along his jaw line. "You really are going to drive me crazy."

Bonnie sat up again. "Maybe."

Damon sat up, placed his hand on her back and with one swipe he opened her bra. Bonnie let it slide down revealing her bare caramel orbs. Damon looked at both of the beautiful mounds and slowly lowered his lips onto one luscious nipple. Bonnie felt her cheeks grow warm as Damon used his mouth to tease and nibble at her. She caught her breath when he began to suckle her in long luxurious strokes as his hands roamed further down her body. He unfastened the button to her jean while in one fluid moment he stood up carrying her over to th mattress. It was hard to have her away from him as he pulled the only remainder of clothing he had on. But once his pants were removed he had Bonnie on her beck pressed into the mattress. They kissed again just as lustful as the first time. Damon allowed his hands to roam over Bonnie until he reached the hard knobs of her need for him. He pinched one of her nipples and she moaned.

"Damon…"

Damon replaced his hands with his mouth once again. He let his fingers trail gracefully down her stomach until he reached the undone button of her jeans. He slipped his hand beneath the rough exterior of her pants and then further beyond the lace of her lingerie. He removed his mouth away from Bonnie's sweat taste so he could watch her face as he satisfied her. He let his fingers caress her slowly and then he picked up pace. He watched as she bit down holding back her moans. Though that was doing little to help for he could still her.

"Damon please."

He ignored her pleads as the teen writhed under his touch. He continued his insult with his fingers on her femininity. He stopped only for a second when he could tell she was on the verge of ecstasy. He began to move his fingers again against the little nub that hid behind her delicate folds when he felt Bonnie grab a hold of him. Her fingers felt warm to the touch and her hold on him was beyond the feeling of blinded pleasure.

"Bonnie you…"

Bonnie hushed Damon and slowly moved her hand up and down his smooth shaft. "Do you like that?" Bonnie said teasing Damon with his previous question.

Damon growled and with another swift movement he had Bonnie's pants off along with the lacy white underwear she wore. He moved over her and she opened her legs gladly to receive him. Damon slid his hands beneath her hips tilting her up, until Bonnie could feel the tip of him probing at her tender flesh. She arched up gladly to meet him and he slid into her.

Bonnie let out a cry of pleasure , calling Damon's name.

Damon buried his face into Bonnie's neck breathing in her scent, quickening his pace. He felt her wrap her legs around him all the while matching each one of his long, sure strokes with her hips.

His breath was harsh and ragged in her ear.

Her nails dug into his shoulders.

His hands roamed in her hair.

Her toes curled.

His eyes closed.

She was reaching that peak.

He was fighting that familiar sensation.

She was ready to give but he wasn't. Damon wanted to be enveloped in her warm nest for as long as he could.

Bonnie felt her insides squeeze and then she came. Hard and fast.

Damon shuddered as Bonnie squeezed around him. He rolled over onto his back pulling her with him. He pushed his still hard erection into Bonnie again giving her no time to recover from her first orgasm. She moaned closing her eyes as Damon entered her. He had a firm grip on both of her hips as he plunged up into her repeatedly.

There were no words for the feeling she was feeling. Damon had made her come in just the first ten minutes of their sex. He was using his ability of being fast on her and the feeling, again, was indescribable.

Bonnie felt that same feeling of her abdomen tightening up, and she thought she might of passed out from the wave of another orgasm that fell over her. Her arms felt shaky to the point where she couldn't hold herself anymore. She laid on Damon so that the both of their chest were touching.

Damon slowed down his pace giving Bonnie some time to endure the aftershocks of her orgasm.

When her breathing slowed down Damon began pumping into Bonnie a little faster ready for his own wave of ecstasy.

"Come with me this time Damon. Please."

Damon listened to her pleading this time and drove the both of them into the ball of sheer pleasure. His body gave one last shudder before he convulsed along with Bonnie.

They stayed in the same position for more than several minutes until Damon moved both of their bodies so that Bonnie was cuddled up against Damon. Her head rested beneath his chin as her eyes slowly drifted close and she was falling into sweat dreams.

"So am I forgiven now? Do you accept my apologies?"

Bonnie sighed pushing herself deeper into Damon's arms. "Of course." Sleep came easy after that. But before she became completely lost she felt Damon kiss the top of her head and whisper, "I love you Bonnie Bennett."

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooo what did u think. I am opened to all good comments and bad comments. But whatever kind of comment it is please take the time out to type something. Pretty please with your favorite dessert on top... 0.o**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is what I like to call a "feel me in". This chapter will explain more thoroughly how Damon was connected to the Dunn Myer family. Indicating Elliot, Danielle, Clover, and Luke**

**I hope everyone will see this as some help.**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

Clover sat in the big dinning room with her brother, niece and the rest of Elton's closest friends. Conversation carried along in the room occasionally passing to her. She answered them with a agreeable nod or small talk. But in the end she would always succumb back to her thoughts. They were distant but not distant enough to make her seem like she wasn't into the celebration Elton had called forth. Something moved and caught Clover's attention. It was Danielle. She was eyeing Clover mysteriously. They starred each other down until Clover felt some one tap her shoulder. The vampire turned around to see one of the human servants that worked for Elton. She was a petite young girl with a long braid of luxurious brown hair laying on her right shoulder. She handed Clover a piece of paper folded once and then went off about her business.

The vampire opened the note discreetly and read over the slick hand writing of black ink. It read…

_**I know what you're up to. **__**Don't try and deny anything because as soon as you do I will tell Elton everything. Meet me in the left wing study out on the balcony.**_

Clover felt her dead heart plunge in her throat and then back down into her chest like an anchor. She knew it wasn't Elton who wrote the letter to her and she knew for sure it wasn't one of his companions. They knew better than to threaten her. She also knew it wasn't any one of the servants because even though Clover was the most sympathetic to them they wouldn't dare try and blackmail her. Looking up Clover searched the room stopping at the empty seat where Danielle had been sitting. A flash of orange caught Clover's attention as her niece walked out the long double doors that led into the ball room. Clover began to stand.

"Where are you going Clove? Don't say your retiring for the night either. If you do I may have to become suspicious."

Clover tried to hide the sudden rush of irritation caused by her brother.

"Can a respectable vampire see of her lady business without her brother clocking her every step."

Elton smiled and waved his hand attempting to say 'carry on'. Clover walked gracefully out of the dinning area and slipped through the double doors just as Danielle had. The click of Clover's shoes did little to calm her mood because she couldn't honestly believe that her own blood would be trying to blackmail her. She understood why Danielle would pull something like this. Her and Luke were more alike when it came to their devious ways than anyone knew. Clover just didn't understand what it was Danielle would ask for in return to keep quiet. That's if the brat really even knew what Clover was up to.

She'd cross the ballroom in a mere couple of seconds and was already heading up the steps and closer to her destination. The mahogany colored doors that led to the study was left ajar inviting Clover inside. She entered closing the door behind her and walked straight onto the balcony. Danielle was there as she suspected, looking out into the horizon.

Head held high the blonde said. "So I'm here as you requested or shall I say threatened. What do you want?"

Danielle turned, arms crossed against her chest, she looked worried.

Clover expected more of a cocky or smug grin to be on her niece's face.

"She is not the one who called you up here."

Clover didn't have to turn to see who the voice belonged to. Yet she did anyway, surprised Eric would pull such a shamble.

"Eric."

"Clover." Eric moved out onto the balcony hands held behind his back like a gentlemen. "You look lovely tonight."

Clover scuffed. "Normally I'd take interest in your compliments. But then again I'm normally not being blackmailed by you nor my niece."

"No one is blackmailing you Clover." Danielle said, now at her aunts side. "I was worried about you so I went to Eric. He promised to help me find out what was going on with you. But I wasn't expecting him to tell me you were helping those… those vermin's."

"They are not vermin's. Damon and Bonnie don't deserve what Elton is punishing them for." Clover spat ashamed at her nieces choice of words.

"Well that is not your place to say." Danielle grabbed onto Clover's hands. "Please aunt I am begging you to stop what ever it is that you are doing. If uncle finds out he will harm you."

"I don't need your sympathy Danielle. Neither do I need it from you." Clover drew her attention over to Eric.

"Well you have it." he remarked.

Clover was just as surprised as Danielle.

"What?" Both women said at the same time.

"I feel as though Bonnie doesn't deserve what she is getting. As for Damon I couldn't give a shit about the ass. Almost killed me. But I have a feeling the witch wont leave without him."

"Trust me she wont." Clover put in.

Danielle was looking back and forth from her aunt and close friend. "Are you two mad? When Elton finds out about this he'll…" The orange haired vampire stopped falling into utter shock.

"Danielle don't be a fool. You know better than the both of us that those two prisoners down in the dungeon do not deserve the faith that is being served to them. Especially Damon."

Danielle's eyes grew as she noticed what Clover was hinting at.

"Why would you-?" Danielle began and then stopped

Memories from a past far away but never forgotten came rushing back…

…"_No please don't." Elton yelled. He made a quick move to punch the man grabbing onto his left arm. He hit the man square in the jaw causing damage. In return he caught a punch in the stomach._

_Seeing that her father was getting hurt Danielle ran from the spot where she was hiding. "Father." The young girl yelled running to stand in front of her dad. His face was brutally bruised from the assault he was receiving. Tears stung Danielle's eyes as she again saw the damage this brothel was having on him._

"_Well, well, well. Elton I knew you had a daughter but you failed to tell how very beautiful she is." _

_Daniele turned around to look at Smith. The broad shouldered, dark haired, crooked tooth, debt collector starred at her like she was a piece of meat. Bile rose in her throat but she managed to not show the disgust on her face._

"_I don't have to tell you anything." Elton said. He received another punch in the stomach. The impact sure enough made him hunch over._

"_Would you stop?" Danielle yelled at the man who had threw the blow._

"_Now, now little miss Elton-"_

"_The names Danielle." she snapped._

"_Oh and she's got a lot of sass for a young lass, don't you think so boys?" The two men that accompanied Smith laughed._

_Danielle felt the urge to kick the both of them where God made sure the sun wouldn't shine. She averted her attention to Smith. "I don't understand what it is that you want with my father."_

"_Well your father owes some people some money. Its my duty to come and make sure they get what they want."_

"_But we have nothing here for you. Cant you see that or are you so damn illiterate that your greed blinds you?"_

_Smith face took on a certain shadow as Danielle's words settled with him. He moved his hands across his chin while in the same movement he walked toward Danielle. He looked down on her beauty and chuckled._

_Danielle felt like she would definitely puke from the mans husky scent and fading smell of whiskey. But that feeling was soon second from the one she had just received across her face. Smith had raised his hand and brought it down so quickly, Danielle was aloof to what he was doing._

_The left side of her cheek burned from the impact. All she could do was place her, now shaking hand, over her violated cheek._

"_You bastard." Elton yelled from behind Danielle. She wanted to turn but her body didn't let her. Never had anyone in her life raise a hand upon her. Never. Her emotions went into a frenzy as shock spread throughout her whole body. Tears punctured her eyes but not because her cheek hurt. But because it seemed like the only reasonable reaction to come after being so humiliated._

"_You should teach your child some respect."_

"_Kick your ass is what I should do. How dare you raise your hand to my daughter."_

"_I see where she gets her sassy tongue from."_

_Smith moved from in front of Danielle and grabbed a hold of Elton's shirt, bringing him up to eye level. _

_Blinking away from her phase Danielle pleaded. "No please don't." She tried to put herself between Smith's death grip on her father. "He doesn't deserve this."_

"_Well _**He**_should of thought about his actions in the first place." Smith said emphasizing his impatience._

"_Danielle move out the way." Elton said, his voice shattered. "Smith's right." _

_Danielle was stricken with her fathers words. "But." She tried to mutter not braking eye contact with the man who was ready to cause more harm to her father._

"_You heard your father. Out of the way." Smith let Elton go, grabbed Danielle up by her forearms, turned around and shoved her into a chair. She was sure that he meant to push her onto the ground and not into a chair._

_Danielle watched in horrific disbelief as Smith's fist began to bulldoze into her father. Instincts kicked in immediately and the young woman stood up, grabbed the chair she had landed in, and swung it upon Smith's head._

_The grown man shook and fell to his knees._

_One of Smith's companions let go of her father and came at her. Danielle ducked out of the way as the too huge man fell off balance from his weight and tumbled on the ground. Danielle lifted the chair and connected it with the mans skull. He was out in an instant and Danielle felt triumphant. She turned, fully ready to take on the other man, but instead she fell into the mighty grip of Smith. His eyes were dark with rage and irritation. He snatched the chair from Danielle's grip and flung it across the room._

"_Maybe I should deal with your first."_

_Danielle shrunk._

"_You have been a pain in my arse since you opened up your pretty little mouth. A mouth like yours should be contained for better uses."_

"_If you dare-" Elton said tugging away from the hold he was in._

"_Shut him up." Smith yelled. His features were scarier now that he looked more like a predator._

_Elton was flung into a chair, rope soon following after to tie him down. After the man was done the deed he placed his hand over Elton's mouth waiting for the show that was bound to happen._

_Danielle knew what this pig wanted but he wasn't getting it. Over her dead body. She extended her right knee up but Smith grabbed it. It was obvious now that he wasn't in a time wasting mood._

_Danielle felt her feet leave the boarded grounds and then a short moment latter she was slammed onto one of the wooden tables._

"_Don't-" she began._

_Smith smacked Danielle again. Same cheek, harsher pain._

_Anger spread through Danielle and she tried to punch Smith in the face. He caught her arm and shoved it down onto the table a little too hard. Pain shot through her knuckles bringing a whole new ration of fear with it. The look on Smith's face was not mistaken. He really was going to take her. Right here. In front of her father. Danielle began to jerk and put up as much fight as she could. Again her body lifted up. Smith dropped her again, this time turning Danielle onto her stomach. Roughly he began to undue the buttons on her white dress all the while still pining her down. Danielle kicked out and squirmed but it was no use. Smith was stronger and his hands were working quicker than her brain could process. A rush of air fell over Danielle as her dress was opened up completely in the back, leaving nothing but lady under garments for Smith's eyes. Danielle felt tears pierce her eyes as she watched her father squirm in anger. She closed her eyes just as Smith bent over her pressing his full man hood against her. He whispered into her ear, "You know that maybe after I'm done with you I can see if I can make a little exchange with my boss about your fathers settlement. You see, satisfaction from a woman is way better than the satisfaction of money."_

_Danielle let tears slip through her closed eyelids._

"_Open your eyes." Smith yelled. Danielle did and saw the many emotions splayed on her fathers face; tears pouring down his cheeks just as hers were._

"_**Hey!"**_

_Danielle turned her attention towards the entrance of the brothel. Her heart skipped a beat as relief flooded her face._

"_Let her go." His voice was firm and unmistaken._

_Smith chuckled and got up lifting Danielle up in the process. Her dress slipped down revealing more of herself. The young girl couldn't believe this man could make anything else more humiliating for her._

"_My, my, my. Why if it isn't the Salvatore brothers. Sure as hell didn't expect to see you two on this lovely evening."_

"_Let her go." Damon said._

"_Now why would I do that?"_

"_I wont repeat myself again." Damon said._

_Danielle watched as Stefan moved in closer to Damon. He was ready to back his brother up on this inhumane occasion._

"_And if I don't?" Smith pulled at Danielle's hair and she gasped out loud in pain._

_Damon and Stefan looked at each other, impatience growing over their expression, and then in a quick flash they were gone. The sudden removal of the presence of Smith from behind Danielle mad her fall back onto the wooden ground. The drop was unexpected and left her a little dazed. _

"_Danielle?" She turned to her fathers voice. He crawled over to her, throwing his arms around her; squeezing. When he pulled away he held her face in his hands looking into those beautiful eyes- just like her mothers- as if he were never going to see them ever again. "Danielle you stubborn, stubborn girl. For a moment there I thought I had ruined you."_

_Danielle shushed him. Already she had pushed the-all-too-close-encounter to the back of her mind. "But you didn't."_

_They hugged again. It was one of those hugs that Danielle would never forget. It was a hug only deep, deep, deep love could bring. She held her father like this for a long time ignoring the noises of Damon and Stefan fighting, ignoring the negative 'what ifs' that tried to ruin this moment. Ignoring the fact that both her and her fathers life was spared leaving her to be forever more grateful to vampires. It was something she had tried not to pay attention to when she first found out about Damon and Stefan. She was a good Christian girl who believed that vampires or anything that was as evil as them were to be banished. Of course Damon and Stefan were different. She could tell by their manners and good spirits but that didn't change the fact that they were monsters. They could be trusted one moment and then the next thing you know they're killing someone. Danielle wasn't one to blame them for what they were but because they killed to keep themselves alive, it was too sinful for her. All she could do now was try and push her beliefs away because as much as much of a Christian she was, she knew gratitude very well and she never in her life would take that away from someone. _

_And she was definitely in gratitude towards the Salvatore brothers…_

… "Danielle?" Clover called. After she had made the statement of how Damon's faith was unfair just as her nieces was a long time ago, Danielle had turned away; the look of memorization falling over her beautiful face.

There was a moment of bare silence. Clover looked over her shoulder at Eric and gave him a nod towards the double doors. He caught the hint and nodded his head before he left the two ladies alone.

Again silence snuck on by but the eldest vampire didn't mind. She knew what she said was finally settling with Danielle. Instead of interrupting her nieces thoughts, Clover walked to the balcony's edge and looked up into the star lit sky. A smooth breeze passed her and made the little pieces of hair that fell from her tight bun, blow up against her face and neck.

"You know he uh… killed my brother. Your nephew."

Clover turned to look at Danielle. Her orange hair slightly turning a darker shade against the nights shadows. She continued looking away from Clover.

"And he is in company of a witch. Any punishment that happens is his own fault just like it was mine years ago." She winced again because the topic was still sensitive even with centuries separating that day from now. "But just like he helped me out of a…" She didn't finish: not needing to. " I'll help him. But that doesn't mean that I want to."

Clover began to say something but Danielle spoke again first. "Don't worry, I wont do anything reckless or regrettable."

Clover eyed Danielle. Even though her niece was a one in a million sweet and genuine person, she had a certain way of making you believe something even when you knew it was a lie.

"Nothing regrettable right?" Clover asked.

Danielle finally made eye contact with her aunt and repeated. "Nothing regrettable."

"Okay then," The blonde let out a sigh that she had been holding on for way too long. "The plan is at midnight. Everyone will be at the gathering and wont be worrying about the two humans down in the dungeon."

Danielle turned around and began walking toward the balcony's doors. "Midnight it is." She said before she disappeared into the dark room.

Clover stayed where she was for a minute, sulking up everything that had just occurred in the last ten minutes. Honestly both good and bad things occurred. The good thing was that she now had more help and less shaky nerves, and then the bad thing was that she had reopened a door she was sure was locked in Danielle. Her niece had a strong ability to hide things inside but tonight she had almost slipped and Clover had caught first glance. It was like a new Danielle but just as soon as the new vampire had come, she disappeared.

As long as tonight went as according to plan Clover would not put herself in a place to worry.

* * *

"How dare she?" Danielle cussed at herself. After leaving the balcony she went straight to her room closing her door shut behind her. Her aunt knew that what had happened so many years ago was still a soft subject to talk about. She needed someone to talk to, someone that would listen and not judge. It was going to be her father because he had most likely forgotten about that night. She couldn't talk to her aunt, the woman was the reason she was on edge. Definitely not Eric because he had caused her to see him as a whole different person now. The last person she could talk to was Luke, her dear brother, but he was… She couldn't even think it. Damon had killed him and because he did that she should return the favor. But she wouldn't because was in gratitude to Damon and she owed him one.

**

* * *

**

**Isn't it funny how Damon is always there like a knight in shining armor. A sexy knight in shining armor. If only I could be his damsel in distress for a day… OMG I think I just drooled just a little. 0.o**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! I've been away for a very long time…. I actually had this chapter prepared but I was unsure about it. Inspiration comes hard these days. Any who I have ****finally completed this chapter therefor becoming closer to ending my Bamon. Sad but true! Enjoy.**

* * *

Bonnie rolled over, adjusting herself up against the smooth, warm surface of Damon's chest. She lazily kept her eyes closed for another few seconds enjoying the moment. After they had woke up the first time after their lovemaking they talked about random things. Clover had come in bringing Bonnie what she hoped would be her last meal here. Bonnie remembered now how she had blushed when Clover had caught the scent in the air of the previous foreplay. After Clover left reassuring the plans for latter and leaving a shirt for Damon, Bonnie ate and of course worked her food out with another round of mindless sex with Damon. The second time was different and more agonizing with the both of them teasing each other. Sleep came soon after that.

"You look like you had a wonderful rest."

Bonnie smiled at the sound of Damon's voice. When she looked up at him she saw those beautiful blue eyes up close again. They really were soothing when they weren't being menacing and threatening. "Did I wake you?" She asked laying one of her hands on his arm.

"No. I've been up watching you."

Bonnie looked confused. Damon chuckled. "When you're asleep you tend to be less stubborn."

Bonnie smirked at Damon's sarcasm. This definitely was going to be a path turner for the both of them. Not in a million years would Bonnie have pictured herself with Damon. Not in a cell that is.

"You know we should probably get up. It's late evening."

"Yeah but I like it better right here." She sat up though as reality finally set in and reminded her that the time for her- scratch that, time for her and Damon's freedom was drawing near. The cell had gone dark, illuminated by the night stars and moon. No matter what happened tonight, if Clover could help them or not, she'd still have Damon in the end right? That question lingered in her head longer than she wanted it to and made her look at Damon just to see if he was still there.

He noticed the sudden change in Bonnie and sat up with her. "Something on your mind?"

"Do you think we'll get out of here tonight?'

Damon drew Bonnie into his arms once more. "I know we're getting out of here. Now stop worrying because the Bonnie I know doesn't worry, unless you aren't the real Bonnie and-" He stopped when she nudged him playfully.

"You should stick with dark humor. I'll be the first to admit that comfort humor is not for you." A sudden breeze passed through the room and made goose bumps rise up on her bare skin. "I should get dressed. I don't want to catch a cold."

They got dressed silently and for once Damon didn't worry about the quiet. But it was Bonnie that got him a little worried because her face read concern and maybe a little bit of fear. The only way he'd get her back to her normal state was to make sure she was free even if that meant… risking his own life. Was Bonnie worth it? Hell yes. It was amazing how comfortable he felt with her. He hadn't felt like this in decades and because it took him so long to find that missing feeling, he was going to make sure it didn't go anywhere. He continued watching Bonnie as she finished dressing and made an attempt to fix her hair. She was still gorgeous in disarray and all.

"What are you looking at?" Bonnie asked as she finally turned and saw Damon watching her. She eyed him hating how she couldn't read his face. Instead of answering her he walked over placing two strong arms around her.

"When we get out of here," he kissed her and made her insides flip. "I intend on finishing what we started here."

Bonnie face lit up in anticipation. "Finish? I thought we had already finished... twice."

Damon placed his thumbs in the back pockets of Bonnie's jeans. "This was only the beginning."

The locks on the cell door began to turn and that familiar voice broke into the room. "Bonnie? Damon?" Clover walked in holding a candle. The light invaded the room's darkness and etched its way to help Clover find them.

"Over here." Damon said and in a quick movement Clover was in front of the both of them. The candle light flickered but didn't go out.

"So," She placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder and gripped gently. "You ready to go?"

"Yes… We're ready to go." Bonnie said holding onto Damon's arm.

"Oh, Damon won't be coming with you and I. "

Panic hit Bonnie fast and she immediately became defensive. "What do you mean he's not coming? If Damon doesn't go than I don't go."

Something or someone moved behind Clover. Before she could say anything the blonde vampire spoke up. "Bonnie what I meant to say was that you will come with me while Damon goes with Eric." Eric came into view behind the candle light making Damon pulled Bonnie a little closer to him.

Bonnie looked at Eric really good. He was still so damn handsome. Was it really just a couple of days ago that she and Eric were hanging out… no they were dating basically. It still hurt to know he had only used her to get what he wanted. It hurt even more to now that she let a vampire deceive her. Were all vampires like that. If Damon ever did something like that to her she would never trust him again. But he was different and changed.

"Clover you know I am as eager to get out of here and grateful that you'd help I but I won't be alone with him more than I need to." Damon said.

"I agree with you completely." Eric defended. "After you shoved a stake in me I'm not so sure we in the same universe should be possible."

"I don't care about what sort of conflict you two are holding on to because that was in the past so leave the past in the past."

Bonnie watched as Damon and Eric eyed each other and honestly she didn't mind if Damon ripped the vampires head off. Eric had fooled and used her to his own purpose but yet again that's what happened when she put her trust in someone so soon. Silly teenage feelings. "Can I say something?" She asked. "Why do I and Damon have to be separated? Why can't we just get the heck out of here now?"

"Bonnie it isn't that easy to sneak out of here without being seen. If you two are separated its easier and faster. I can't explain it but…" She paused then continued. "Look you two trust me right."

Damon gave her an obvious nod. Bonnie smirked and nodded.

"Well good. Any more questions?" When she got the response she continued.

The teen sighed lightly not liking the separation between her and Damon so soon. Trying to hide all emotions from her face, Bonnie listened as Clover told the plan. She would follow Clover up into the same chamber and go get the supplies. They would come back down to the servant's corridor and leave out that way. It was going to be easy because all the vampires were in the dining area enjoying the rest of the night. No one would expect a thing until tomorrow morning or even night because knowing Elton he probably didn't care if Bonnie and Damon had already rottener to death.

"Everyone clear?" Clover asked one last time. Her eyes scanned all the faces in the cell landing on Bonnie's last. "Bonnie everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to be far away from this place as soon as possible."

Once outside of the God forsaken cell at last Bonnie paused to pull Damon into an embrace. "I'll see you soon?"

"Sooner than you think." Damon replied and kissed her on the lips longingly before they finally went their separate ways.

Bonnie sat on the bed listening to Clover go over everything again. It was all she could do without going crazy with anxiety.

"Clover you know what I never thought about?"

"What?" The blonde continued to pack.

"Why are you really doing this?"

Clover stopped what she was doing. "I thought we went over this already. I believe that you and Damon deserve to escape this fate."

"Okay I can understand that but why? And I don't want to hear none of that fate crap or because you believe in fairness. I want to know the truth."

Clover smiled. "Dear God Bonnie are you worried about me?"

"Yeah I am." Bonnie came off of the bed and began pacing back and forth. "What's going to happen to you if someone finds out what you're doing? If you get hurt I can't help but think it was my entire fault because you put your life on the line for mine." The teen finally stopped when she noticed she was babbling on. She paused giving Clover a restless look. "What if I don't get to see you again?"

The vampire smiled and came over to Bonnie stretching her arms around the fragile teen. "Bonnie, do not worry about me please. This has to be one of the greatest decisions I have ever made in my life. If I don't help you now then I'd have to live with the guilt forever and I do mean forever." Clover said hinting her vampire years. "I'm not doing this for me though. I'm doing it because you need it."

Bonnie looked at Clover confused. "What do you mean?"

"There is still some stuff you don't know about yourself. Like that necklace for instance. Did you forget about that already? There are more things about your life that you need to find out about and no one in this world has the right to keep you from finding those things out."

"Wait, wait… wait. What things are you talking-" Bonnie paused in mid-sentence as she watched the blonde beauty go rigid and those astonishing silver eyes dilate.

"Clover?"

The air was rushed out of Bonnie just as she whispered to Clover.

"Bonnie stay right here and don't you dare move a muscle." Bonnie almost tumbled back words as Clover shoved her into the bathroom. The vampire gave Bonnie one last warning look to listen to her before she closed the bathroom door lightly. Seconds later a small knock was at the room door. The door creaked open and a set of footsteps entered the room. Bonnie put her ear closely to the door listening.

"Oh Clover there you are. I'm sure lady business doesn't take that long." The male's voice sounded familiar but yet unknown.

"Elton, I must say you never change do you? Always clocking my every movement." Both vampires laughed leaving a stream of fear to claw up Bonnie's back. Elton?

"Well if you need to know… I just had some things on my mind and I didn't want to be the party pooper. I feel better now though."

"I don't know." Elton said. From on the inside of the bathroom door Bonnie didn't like his response. "You've been a little out of it for the past few days."

"And your point?"

Bonnie listened in a little closer pushing up against the door as quietly as she could.

"I've come to think that our recent prisoners are putting some type of dawn you. Especially that human. Matter of fact I can actually smell her on you."

Clover's laughter put Bonnie's nerves a little at ease.

"If I recall you did leave it up to me to keep an eye on them."

It was quiet as Clover's words lingered in the atmosphere.

"How are they?"

Was that sincerity in his voice?

"How would you be if you were dying a slow death?"

It was silent again. Bonnie made sure to not make any sudden movements or even breathe too much.

"Will you be coming back down to join the rest of us?" Footsteps echoed throughout the room once again and then a door was opened.

"In another minute or so. You know I'm not the one to miss a good gathering."

The room door was closed and seconds later… "Bonnie?" Clover swung the bathroom door open leading to Bonnie almost falling on her face. "Whoa." She held her arms out just before Bonnie could fall and laughed helping the teen stand upright. "I was a little frightened there for a moment." Clover was surprised when the teen's arms were suddenly around her neck.

"See this is what I was talking about. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

Clover just nodded and continued holding Bonnie in one of the warmest embraces she had ever been in.

* * *

Damon got dressed quickly with the clothes Eric gave him. It was merely a different pair of blue jeans and a dark blue shirt. When he stepped out of the bathroom Eric was leaning over a wooden table jotting some things down. Damon walked over and invaded Eric's privacy. He looked at the paper that looked somewhat like a map. He watched the outline of what Eric was writing. "Do you mind?" Eric interjected ending his sentence with a period.

Both came up from bending over and looked at each other face to face.

Two pair of eyes narrowed.

Two pair of fist balled up

They both continued scolding each other waiting for the other to make a move so they could have an excuse to fight.

"You two aren't going to do anything. If you really wanted to fight you would have been at each other's neck already."

Damon turned to the voice and was suddenly set in place. The orange haired vampire stepped further into the room and took a seat in an old wooden chair. She did it so fluidly Damon wasn't sure if her feet had touched the ground at all. Danielle crossed her right leg over her left and looked at both male vampires from under her long orange lashes.

"Danielle?" Damon failed to hide the surprise that displayed on his face. "Long time no see."

"Well you didn't expect us to stay strangers for long did you?"

"You two know each other?" Eric said cutting into the moment.

"Knew." Danielle corrected. "A long time ago I knew a Damon Salvatore who was, believe or not, kind hearted and sweet. He did some pretty heroic things then."

"And what happened to him?" Damon asked eager to see where Danielle was going with this.

"Oh I don't know. He disappeared for a while and then when he did finally return he did so on bad terms. He killed someone close to me and I'll never forgive him for it."

It grew quiet as the two vampires sized each other up. Eric watched with awareness in case one of them would make an attempt for the other. No one moved or said anything for a while up until Danielle let out a sigh. "But any way forget about the slip of my tongue. I tend to say what's on my mind."

Damon felt awkward in the same room as Danielle. The story she had just told had its effect on him because he had almost forgot that night so many years ago when he had barged into the Dunn Myer brothel. He also remembered leaving Danielle human. She wasn't mortal anymore. She was an angel with hair as flaming as fire and a certain aura he couldn't quite grasp. "So," he crossed his arms over his chest. "Who turned you? Elton?"

"That's none of your business."

Damon smirked at her ignorance. Same old Danielle; never liked him after she found out what he was. Even now that she was just like him she couldn't stand him. Why did he always have that effect on both humans and vampires? "So why are you down here? Shouldn't you be running to daddy about how his prisoners got free?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked back at him. "That's none of your business too."

"Hey guys," Both vampires looked at Eric. "Time to go."

"So you're here to help me?" Damon gloated. He might as well enjoy the moment because there was no way in hell he'd ever be in it again.

"That's none of your business also." All he did was smile at her poor attempt to keep him from figuring things out. Instead of saying anything he let Eric lead the way out of the small room and hopefully to his freedom. But of course Bonnie had better be there… better!

* * *

"Are you ready?" Bonnie nodded fixing the gray shawl Clover had given her to wear. "Now look, I want you to follow me and keep up as possible as you can. I'll be holding on to your hand just in case. Okay?"

This was it. Bonnie could almost smell her freedom. The teen nodded again and placed her hand into the vampires'. When Clover finally opened the door the last face Bonnie ever wanted to see was there… waiting. Elton shook his head in disappointment and then with one hand he shoved his sister. Bonnie fell back trying to use her elbows as a way to make her landing less painful. Everything after that happened so fast. One minute she was on the ground and then the next she was hailed up by an iron grip. Elton had her in a most uncomfortable position with her back towards his stomach and his arm around her neck. She fought back effortlessly.

"Elton." Clover was holding her hand up as if to be surrendering. "Let her go."

"No! I knew I smelled her on you. Her scent was stronger than usual and I thought nothing of it until I realized the smell was more coming from the room itself than from you. I could tell from the past few days that you were letting Damon and his pet witch gets to your head."

Bonnie confusingly scrunched up her eyebrows. Was he calling her a witch as in spells or a witch as in an alternative for bitch? That's when what Clover was saying to her earlier began to make sense. She had more things to find out about herself. It all made sense or at least sounded better than a coincidence… The necklace, the weird way she could sense stuff lately, Clover's words… they all were not coincidences.

"Elton, think about this please. I just-"

"Clover you no longer have a say in anything. You betray your own blood for her?" he tightened his grasp around Bonnie's neck. "For Damon? He spilled the blood of one of your family members and you dare-"

Bonnie was suddenly flung to the ground. She scrambled away from Elton as fast as she could and turned in time to see a vampire with orange hair kick Elton knocking him out cold. The female vampire looked at her with nothing but hatred in her eyes making Bonnie turn away quickly.

"Danielle? Why are you up here?"

The vampire spoke and her voice was a combination of words Bonnie couldn't think of all at once. "Well Damon got tired of waiting for the two of you and started going on about if anything happened to his little human…" she looked at Bonnie and again the teen shrunk away from her glare. "He wouldn't shut up so I came up here to see what kept you. Now here I am."

Clover was already up and helping Bonnie to her feet. "Are you okay." she asked reaching down to grab the duffel bag that was flung to the floor. Bonnie nodded keeping her head down and eyes averted from Danielle's.

* * *

**REVIEWS are accepted and never rejected. I apologize if there are some mistakes. **

**I wanted to get this chapter up and running as soon as possible. **

**Hoped u all enjoyed**


End file.
